Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to suspension systems of vehicles. More particularly, the embodiments relate to clamp assemblies for attaching axle housings to suspension systems of vehicles.
Suspension systems provide comfort to the occupants of vehicles. The basic function of the suspension system is to provide a flexible support for the vehicle so that the occupants are isolated from a non-planar or imperfect road surface while stabilizing the vehicle under various operating conditions.
Axle housings are suspended from vehicle frames with clamp assemblies. The clamp assemblies clamp the axle housing to a spring of the suspension system. In a leaf spring suspension system, the spring is attached at its two ends to the vehicle frame with hanger brackets, and a center portion of the spring is attached to the clamp assembly. The clamp assembly includes two U-bolts which confine the axle housing with a clamping plate, and clamp the axle housing against the spring.
Axle housings are typically cylindrical or rectangular/square in cross-section. To prevent relative rotation of the axle housing with respect to the clamp assembly, especially during acceleration and braking, rectangular/square axle housings are used. The rectangular/square axle housings are disposed in a flush arrangement between the linear legs of the U-bolts.
In this configuration, the curved portion of the U-bolts encircle the flat, top surface of the spring. However, flush contact between the curved portion of the metal U-bolt and another component maintains the shape of the U-bolt and provides sufficient clamping force. Axle saddles are used for this purpose. The axle saddle is disposed between the curved portion of the U-bolt and the spring. The axle saddle has a curved surface that abuts the curved U-bolt, and a flat surface that abuts the flat surface of the spring. Often, more than one axle saddle is used to provide flush contact between the U-bolt, the spring and the axle housing.